


Playing Hooky

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [86]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, getting our nails did, girls day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Lizzie gets picked up from school early. Her mother and sister have a fun surprise.





	Playing Hooky

It was very confusing for Lizzie to get called to the front office only ten minutes into the period after lunch, especially when she was told to bring all of her things with her. After gathering her bag she made her way to the office slowly, nervous as to what was in store. Surprisingly, waiting for her in the front office was her older sister.    
  
“Hey,” Angie grinned.

 

“Um, hi,” replied Lizzie, “What’s going on?”   
  
“Family stuff,” Angie told her, “I’ve signed you out already. Come on, let’s go.”   
  
Lizzie knew that it couldn’t be an emergency by how chilled out Angie was acting, so she didn’t question anything until they were out of the school building.

 

“Am I missing something?” Lizzie asked.

 

“Maaaaaybe,” Angie trilled, “you’ll just have to wait and see. Let’s just say that this is a mild kidnapping.”

 

Lizzie blinked, “Mild kidnapping?”

 

At this point, they had arrived at the nearest subway station.    
  
“Mild,” Eliza said, stepping out from under a tree, “in that your own mother is doing the kidnapping.”

 

“Mom?” Lizzie cocked her head, truly surprised. Considering how adament her mother had always been about making sure that none of her children missed school if it could be helped, made this all the more shocking.

 

“It isn’t every day that you turn sixteen,” Eliza said, “so your sister and I decided that we should have a little celebration.”   
  
“As the sole women in the Hamilton clan,” Angie picked up, “we are too outnumber to miss out on bonding opportunities.”

 

Lizzie certainly couldn’t disagree with that, five brothers and her father could be quite tiring.

 

“So, what are we doing?” Lizzie asked.    
  
“I told you it was a surprise,” Angie said, “so let  it be a surprise.”

 

Lizzie shook her head but happily followed her mother and sister. They took two different trains before finally emerging from underground. 

 

“Alright, now will you tell me where we’re going?” Lizzie asked after they’d been walking for about a block. 

 

“Here we are!” Angie announced with a flourish.    
  


Lizzie looked at the sign that read Great Jones Spa, “A spa?”   
  


“With a little more enthusiasm this time,” Angie said.

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply, “Woohoo a spa!”

 

“Brat,” Angie chuckled fondly, slinging an arm around Lizzie’s shoulders, “Now let’s go get our nails done.”

 

“You? Get your nails done?” Lizzie laughed, “it’ll never last, the second you sit at a piano they’ll be destroyed.”

 

“Not the point of this exercise,” Angie said.    
  
“The point of getting our nails painted is...not getting our nails painted?” asked Lizzie slowly.    
  
“Bonding, sweetheart,” Eliza told her.    
  
“Drinking water flavored with fruit,” Angie added, “sitting back and letting someone pamper you.”

 

Lizzie thought that over for a moment, “I suppose that does sound nice.”   
  


“Well who wouldn’t want to be pampered for a few hours?” Angie grinned.   
  


The two sisters continued to chatter, their arms linked together, as they followed Eliza into the spa.    
  
“Triple mani/pedi for Hamilton,” Eliza said to the woman at the front desk.

 

The receptionist clicked away at the computer and smiled, “There we are, 1:30 mani/pedis with lavender.”

 

“Oooo lavender,” sighed Angie, “my favorite.”

 

“That’s one thing I miss about Maryland,” Eliza smiled, “having fresh lavender in the yard.”

 

Angie hummed in agreement, “Pip and I would always pick some for you for Mother’s Day.”

 

“With a poem on the card,” Eliza nodded fondly, “of course.”

 

“That was all Pip’s doing,” Angie said, “I don’t do words.”

 

Eliza gently squeezed her eldest daughter’s shoulder, “It was all very thoughtful, and now today is Lizzie’s day.”   
  
Another spa worker approached them, a smile on his face.    
  
“Hamiltons?” he asked and when he got an affirmative response he continued on, “We’re ready for you, come on back!”   
  
Soon enough they were all seated in comfortable massage chairs with their feet soaking in tubs and glasses of cold strawberry-orange water in hand.

 

“Alright, this is nice,” Lizzie grinned, taking a sip.

 

“The best part is sharing it with my two daughters,” Eliza said, relaxing back into the massage chair.

 

Angie let out a contented sigh as well, “I think a well deserved break for all of us.”

 

“And now you know a fraction of what I felt all the years of raising you kids,” Eliza said.    
  
“I’m not in any hurry to add to that,” countered Angie, “one is more than enough for me.”

 

“I’m sure Richie might say otherwise,” Lizzie laughed.

 

“If he wants more, he can carry them,” Angie replied dryly.

 

Lizzie simply nodded her head and took a sip of her water. Eliza, however, laughed.    
  
“I’ve certainly felt that way before as well,” she said.    
  
Angie smirked, “Was it when you were pregnant with Jamie? I bet it was.”   
  
“It was probably more around Liam, honestly,” Eliza admitted, “There was quite a larger gap between him and Jack than we were used to.”   
  


“Suppose that makes sense,” Angie conceded, “but I may still tell Jamie otherwise just to annoy him.”

 

“Leave your brother alone, Angie,” Eliza sighed fondly, “Aren’t you too old for childishness?”   
  
“Never,” replied Angie.

 

Eliza let out a laugh, “Some things never change.”

 

“Why would I want to change? I’m perfect,” said Angie.    
  
“And modest,” Lizzie cut in.

 

“So modest it’s my middle name,” Angie smiled.

 

Three nail technicians approached them at this point, each holding several rings of nail swatches.    
  
“Hi ladies!” one of them said, “My name is Kim and this is Crystal and Gina, we’ll be taking care of you today. Now, are we getting the same color today or different ones?”    
  
Lizzie looked at her sister and mother, “Might be kinda fun to get the same color since today us all about bonding and stuff.”   
  
“An excellent idea, dear sister,” Angie said, “Now shall we go dark or light? Plain or sparkly?”   
  
“Ummm, well definitely sparkles,” Lizzie decided.   
  
“Well,” said Kim, snagging a few of the rings, “here are the colors we have that have glitter in them.”   
  
“Maybe something gold?” Elisa offered.

 

Lizzie flicked through the samples, “How about this rose gold one?”

 

Angie leaned closer to see the color better.    
  
“Ooo pretty,” she cooed, “it’s so sparkly.”

 

“So we’re all in agreement?” Lizzie asked.

 

“I’m happy with whatever you girls choose,” Eliza said.    
  
“Well in that case maybe we should go with some nice lime green,” Angie teased.    
  
“Except that,” Eliza wrinkled her nose.   
  
“Curses, foiled again,” Angie said, putting on her best Scooby Doo villain voice.    
  


“So rose gold?” Lizzie raised her brow.

 

“Well, you’re no fun,” Angie pouted, “alright yes let’s do this.”

 

The three of them settled in their chairs, Lizzie deciding to make full use if the massage feature. Angie, meanwhile, was trying her hardest not to laugh as Gina began to clean the dead skin off of her very ticklish feet.

 

“Are you seriously that ticklish?” Lizzie snorted.   
  
“Don’t think I don’t know that you’re ticklish behind your knees,” Angie returned.

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Lizzie hissed.

 

“Oh not now,” Angie agreed, “but when you least expect it, I’ll be there.”   
  
“You are so weird,” sighed Lizzie.

 

“That’s what sisters are for,” Angie winked.

 

After some time with a pumice stone came the lavender sugar scrub to remove the rest of the dead skin followed by a foot massage and finally the actual nail polish. As it was being applied Lizzie noted the way the gold glinted in the light. At some angles, it looks rainbow and Lizzie was delighted to realize that there was some holographic glitter within the rose gold. She smiled, pleased with her selection and hoped that it would last.

 

All in all, it was a supremely relaxing experience. Lizzie especially enjoyed the hand massage. Using her hands so much for crafting, they never looked this nice or felt so soft. It would be nice while it lasted, she thought to herself as she admired and gold and rainbow sparkle in the sun.

 

As they excited the spa Eliza wrapped her arms around Lizzie, “Happy birthday sweetie.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Lizzie said.    
  
Angie cleared her throat expectantly.    
  
“You’re welcome for having a birthday,” said Lizzie sarcastically.    
  
“Give me a hug, brat,” Angie laughed fondly.    
  
  


  
  



End file.
